


Welcome Home, Stiles

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [105]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Teasing, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: It's Derek. In the Sheriff's Station. In a uniform. Stiles's brain shortcircuits.





	Welcome Home, Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/) challenge - prompt #283: uniform

When Stiles comes back from Washington, a fancy new FBI badge tucked to his belt, he expects a lot of things. He expects his dad to still be the town's Sheriff -- they talked only a few days before Stiles got back home -- and Scott to be the Alpha, the pack in and out of Beacon Hills most of the time. He expects Deaton to still be as mysterious and infuriatingly vague as always. He expects Beacon Hills to still be a beacon for all things supernatural  _ and _ hunting. 

He was assigned to the San Francisco office, a probie with insane hours as soon as he'll clock in for the first time next month, and he plans on spending his time off before the grind begins by relaxing at his dad's house. 

What he doesn't expect is to walk into the Sheriff's station and smack bang into Derek Hale. In a deputy uniform. With a baton and a badge attached to his belt. 

"Oh wow," he says without thinking, his eyes slowly trawling from Derek's shiny black shoes up to his bemused face.

"Stiles." 

"Deputy Hale?" 

It's a question and Stiles's eyes linger on the name badge on Derek's chest. The simple gold rectangle seems almost bare, "Hale" taking up only the smallest space on it. His shirt is pristine and ironed, creases on the pants exactly in the right places. Stiles's mind wanders off for a moment, imagining Derek standing over the uniform with an iron in his hand, making sure it's perfect. 

He wants to mess up all the hard work. 

When he looks up to meet Derek's eyes again, he's greeted with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow.  _ Oh, right, werewolf nose _ . 

"You're not going to ask me if I see something I like?" Stiles asks, deflecting.

And trying to take his mind off the thoughts of the ways he could defile the uniform. He fails. 

"Not while I'm at work, I'm not," Derek says, and there's a definite flirty tone to his voice. 

Which is also something Stiles would never have expected. 

"Home for good?" Derek asks when Stiles doesn't react.

"Four-week break before I start in San Francisco," Stiles says, trying to get his mind back on track. "Figured I'd remind Dad how great it was to have me home."

"I'm sure he'll be delighted," Derek says in a dry tone.

"What's with the ... things?" Stiles gives in to his curiosity.

No one bothered to mention to him that Derek's part of the force now. That in itself is shocking, because Scott's the worst secret-keeper ever, as is Kira who's been back in town for at least a year. That Lydia, Danny, or Jackson didn't say anything makes sense, none of them come here more than once every few months and even that is only for supernatural emergencies. 

"Your Dad suggested I make the position official." Derek shrugs. "Easier to explain my involvement when I'm part of the team than when I'm an 'expert'." 

"He didn't say anything. Scott didn't say anything," Stiles mutters, then takes a deeper breath. " _ You _ didn't say anything." 

Because they talked, little as it was, while Stiles was in college. So he knew that Derek spent half his time here and the other half in New York, consulting even with the FBI sometimes on cases that needed special input. Hell, he even worked with Scott's dad a few times, when the agency decided to create a special task force for things that go bump in the night. And still, no one mentioned that Derek was a Deputy at the Beacon Hills station. 

"Didn't seem to matter," Derek says, shrugging. "It's a job."

"Yeah but...." Stiles struggles for words, waves a hand to point at Derek's  _ everything _ . 

"So you  _ do _ see something you like?" Derek asks quietly and then leaves Stiles standing in front of the reception window while he walks out through the front doors. 

"Oh hey kid, I didn't think you'd be in until lunch break," John says as he appears in the door beside the reception. "We're kind of busy right now, I can't clock out early." He turns to the receptionist then, not waiting for Stiles's response. "DId Hale go get the cruiser?" 

"Yes sir, just walked out the door," the officer says. 

"Oh, you've seen Derek then," John says to Stiles. "Good. See you at lunch, kiddo? Don't bug the people here too much. Parrish is in the break room, last I saw." 

Again, Stiles is left standing there, his mind going a mile a minute processing everything from the past ten minutes. Then, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

_ Dinner tonight? You can tell me if you saw something you liked. _

Stiles thinks of Derek in the cruiser with John, feels his cheeks heat up, ignores the quiet chuckle from the officer at the reception desk and he types a simple  _ yes _ before he takes a deep breath and heads inside to annoy Parrish. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a continuation by the lovely [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora), [See Something You Like?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200453)!!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [See Something You Like?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200453) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora)




End file.
